


Hard Knocks

by sorteparaplyer



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorteparaplyer/pseuds/sorteparaplyer
Summary: Klaus gets a little more than he bargained for on the bus ride home one night





	Hard Knocks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for an [umbrellakink](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/) prompt made [here](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=620828#cmt620828). The amazing [harshmorninglight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harshmorninglight/pseuds/harshmorninglight) already did an incredible fill [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756544), but I loved the idea and it wouldn't get out of my brain.

The bus is practically empty when Klaus climbs on. He’s grateful for that. Normally he doesn’t shy away from attention, loves talking to anyone who wants to strike up a conversation. But the babies kept him up all night, kicking like they were trying to get out, and he’s had a very long day.

Klaus yawns and rubs his eyes, careful to avoid smearing the black kohl rimming his lash lines. Who knew holding down a job was such an exhausting affair? Being extremely pregnant isn’t helping matters any, but still. He’s not accustomed to the demands of regular work.

Actually that was one of the reasons Diego had insisted Klaus find a job if he was going to move in with him. Klaus had no stability in his life, Diego said, no sense of routine. He would never be able to take proper care of infants with such a wild lifestyle. A job would help him get his life in order, give him a crash course in how to actually stick to a schedule.

The other reason was that babies are goddamn expensive and Diego is broke as hell.

Klaus likes the receptionist gig, though, even if it’s not as glamorous a line of work as he deserves. The people are nice, the pay is decent. It’s been easy enough to do with his enormous belly. Not _easy_, but easy enough. Nothing is easy with a planet tucked under his shirt.

He was barely able to lever himself onto the bus tonight. He should talk to Diego about getting rides to and from work now that he’s nearly at his due date. It’s just not safe for him to be taking the bus in his condition.

Of course, there are major pros to taking the bus, and they all have to do with the way his underwear is rubbing against his clit right now—the way the jostle and sway of the bus is practically jacking him off. He’s so goddamn horny all the time now. It wouldn’t be half as bad if he had a mate to come home to, someone to wring an orgasm or five out of him with their big, strong hands. But he never feels satisfied touching himself. It’s just not the same when he’s all alone on his twin bed in his brother’s apartment.

The vibrations of the bus are either going to put him to sleep or make him come in his underwear. Either way, maybe it’ll relieve a little of the stress he’s been under.

The bus hits something in the road, sends a wave of pleasure through him as he bounces over the bump. He lets out a gasp and grinds down against the seat. Okay, so, he’s definitely not going to be falling asleep.

Klaus doesn’t notice the other man—an alpha—coming up the aisle until he sits down right beside him. Then Klaus flushes a deep red in embarrassment. Of _course_ he’s attracted attention. A pregnant omega so turned on he’s practically frothing at the mouth… the whole bus must know he’s been masturbating himself on the seat.

“Naughty little whore,” the alpha says, keeping his voice low as his head cranes towards Klaus. “You smell so strong I thought you were in heat. Wasn’t expecting to come back here and find such a hugely pregnant sow.”

“Sorry,” Klaus says bitterly. “Didn’t mean to disappoint.”

“Don’t be sorry,” the man leers. “It’s a good surprise. My own bitch doesn’t get aroused like this when he’s pregnant. Practically won’t even let me touch him.”

“Oh, well, I’m not sure what kind of ideas you’re getting but—”

“You’re not mated.”

“No, but—”

“Now that I’m closer to you, you just smell like milk.”

“It’s the tits,” Klaus answers drily.

“I know.” He smiles as he says it, and a hand closes around one of Klaus’ breasts. Squeezes.

Klaus holds himself very still. He doesn’t like it, but he knows the contact is still within the man’s rights as an alpha. 

“How many pups are you carrying?” the man asks. “These tits are still small; I hope there’s enough to go around.”

Klaus feels indignation rise up within him. He knows the alpha is just teasing him, but he can’t help being offended at the implication that his body is insufficient for his young. “There’s enough,” he spits. “They’re full of milk.”

“Shh,” the alpha soothes. “I didn’t mean to rile you up. You know how alphas fret about these things.” The hand moves down to rest on Klaus’ bump. “It’s just that you’re such a small omega to have such a large litter. It must be difficult, especially taking the bus in your condition.” 

It _is_ difficult, Klaus thinks with relief. Diego never seems to appreciate how difficult it is. Against his better judgement, Klaus feels himself warming slightly to the man.

“And no mate to take care of you…” The alpha starts to rub circles over Klaus’ belly. It feels so good on his tight skin that Klaus can't help relaxing into his touch. 

The hand works over the swell of his belly, trailing further down the curve, until suddenly it’s snaking beneath the hem of Klaus’ dress. Klaus lets out a yelp of surprise as his eyes go wide. He tries to pull away, but there’s nowhere to go in the narrow bus seat.

The man ignores his struggling. “You probably can’t even reach yourself anymore, can you?” he whispers. “Is that why you’re so horny, little omega?”

Klaus opens his mouth to protest, to argue, but the man’s hand is moving deeper between his legs, now probing at his entrance. He gasps as his body responds to the touch, his clit still swollen and throbbing with arousal. He jerks and squirms but it doesn’t change anything, the man’s fingers just keep stroking him through his underwear.

“How many different sires does your litter have?” the man asks. “All those alphas who fucked you, hung you off their knot, added to the pudding—and now that you’re so pregnant you can’t even touch yourself, there’s no one around to get you off.”

Klaus’ cheeks burn. He hadn’t thought about it like that, but he realizes that it’s true. No one around his usual haunts has had any interest in him since he got pregnant. Not even the ones who… added to the pudding. Especially not them.

“Little slut,” the man croons. “You’re desperate to get off, I know you are.”

“It’s got nothing to do with you if I am.”

“You want it, don’t you?”

“No—”

“Then scream, call for help. Make the driver pull the bus over. But I’ve already got my hand between your legs and you’re _pulsing_. I know you want this.” He curls his fingers against Klaus’ underwear, earning a groan as Klaus arches his back.

Klaus knows it makes him every bit of the slut the man pegged him for but it feels so good to have someone touch him, to feel pleasure like this again. Before he can stop himself he’s rocking forward against the man’s hand.

The man chuckles. “I thought so, you naughty omega.” He slips his fingers into Klaus’ underwear, feels the slick that Klaus has been dripping since he got on the bus. “You’re soaking wet,” he says, almost fondly. “I knew you needed this.”

Klaus mewls, unable to control himself, and rolls his hips. It’s true, he realizes, he did need this and he _is_ a slut. A filthy little omega slut.

“You’re a sweet thing,” the man purrs in his ear. He keeps his hand working in Klaus’ underwear. “Should take you home and mate you myself. Feed you up a little so you can handle carrying _my_ pups.” 

Klaus moans, puts a hand on the seat in front of him to brace himself. “More,” he gasps. “Keep going.”

“Keep you as my little broodmare,” the man growls. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Pregnant all the time, safe at home with no dirty bus to have to ride. I’d take excellent care of you, fuck you as many times as you need.” 

Klaus is practically riding the man’s fingers now, overwhelmed and eager to come. 

“Wouldn’t that be great, little sow?” the man continues. “So pregnant you can’t even get out of bed, and my cock keeping you so satisfied?”

“Y-yeah,” Klaus gasps, panting. “Fuck me. Please fuck me.”

The man grins. “Can’t wait to get you on my knot. Fill you up with cum while your belly is huge with my pups. Wanna see you nursing my pups, already knocked up with the next litter.”

Klaus is so close. He’s nearly delirious with the need for release.

“You’d have such huge tits after so many pregnancies. Your body would be wrecked but I’d never stop breeding you. You look too perfect with your belly so swollen and round.”

Klaus comes with a strangled cry and slumps back against the seat. “Jesus,” he gasps. “Fuck.” He’s sweating and his face feels flushed. He’s panting like he just ran a mile. Pregnancy has really taken a toll on his stamina.

His mind lingers over the alpha’s words as he tries to catch his breath. _I’d never stop breeding you. Fuck you as many times as you need_. He could quit the receptionist gig. He wouldn’t have to mooch off of his brother for a place to raise his pups. He’d get pleasure whenever he needed it.

“Little cow, your teats are leaking.”

“What?” Klaus looks down at himself, sees twin wet spots soaking the front his dress. “Ah, shit.”

“You were right. You’re making plenty of milk.” The man pulls the top of his dress down and reaches in to pull out a breast. He ducks his head, taking Klaus’ nipple into his mouth.

Even with his orgasm sticking in his underwear, even with all the filthy things this man has said to him, Klaus still draws back in surprise.

“I took care of you,” the man tells him, gentle but firm. His words are warm on the skin of Klaus’ breast. “So now you have to give something to me.”

Klaus can’t exactly argue with that so he wills himself to be calm, lets the man suck from him. It hurts a little at first, as the man uses his teeth to start the flow of milk. But then he begins to hear the satisfied sounds of the man drinking from him, swallowing his milk down in eager gulps. 

His clit is starting to swell again. _You’d have such huge tits after so many pregnancies_. He can imagine himself taking this man’s knot, being such a good mate for him. Being bred over and over.

Constantly being suckled from, whether it’s his hungry pups or his greedy mate.

The man sucks him dry and then sits up, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Do you want the other?” Klaus offers quietly.

“No. My stop’s coming up; I have to get back to my omega. This was fun though. I can see why you still take the bus in your condition.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Klaus yelps, indignant.

“Naughty omega slut,” the man says teasingly.

“I’m not—”

And then the bus stops and the man gets up.

Klaus sinks back in his seat, suddenly feeling exhausted again. He should be home soon. Hopefully he’ll be able to take a bath at the apartment before Diego smells what happened. What he did.

He’s so tired. He feels the soothing vibrations of the bus, the satisfying stickiness between his legs. The soreness of the nipple on his drained breast. He closes his eyes and leans his head against the window. He feels good, he realizes. Better than he has in a long time.


End file.
